Confessions, Promises, and Cherries
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy and Sonic decide to move on from each other, and Sonic gets back with Rouge, and Amy has some fun with Shadow! There will be another version of Sonic and Amy because I like both couples. Review!


**Hey guys...it's me again with this complicated little story of mine!**

**All right, what I've decided to do is, I'm gonna break the story up into two parts. **

**One part is for the Sonic X Amy fans, **

**And the other is for Sonic X Rouge fans!**

**This way, everyone will be happy, and to be honest, I like both couples, so I'll just do both of them. Hope you like!**

**(This first part here is Sonic and Rouge)**

**Sonic's POV**

Finally, I got control of myself.

I knew I couldn't fall in love with Amy again. I was with Rouge, and there was no way I could cheat on Rouge.

I had to get a grip.

"Amy, listen," I say, taking her shoulders again.

Gosh, why do I keep doing that?

"I'm with Rouge now, and I know you still like me. But...we both just have to move on, okay?"

I looked at Amy. Her eyes watered up, but she didn't cry.

"I understand," She says quietly, nodding her head.

"I know, Sonic. And this way...this way it will be better, because we can both...just forget about each other."

I shook my head slightly.

"Well not...forget," I say.

"Just move on. You know. I mean...we can still be friends, I guess."

Amy nods again, and looks up to the stars.

I wait for her to say something else.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll find Shadow later...you know," Amy says.

I, for one, had no idea there was anything between Shadow and Amy.

But hey, that was a good thing, because now, Amy wouldn't be alone. And I wouldn't either.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Sonic...thanks for coming. And...thanks for understanding." She says, with a confident smile.

I nod. I almost say my goodbye too, but there's one thing I almost forgot to say.

"Yeah, and listen, I am really sorry for that kiss."

Amy chuckles and nods.

"Don't worry about it," She assures, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, I guess I'd better get home," I say, heading for her front door.

"Okay. Bye, Sonic. And thanks." She says, waving shyly.

I flash her a thumbs up and run out the door.

This was good. This was better than good, it was really good.

This way, I wouldn't have to think about Amy anymore, because she can move on now, and I can keep dating Rouge.

The best part was, Amy could forget me, and I could forget her.

I ran to my apartment, the wind rushing through my quills.

Once I got home, I opened the door.

But something was wrong.

Where was Rouge?

I couldn't see her purse anywhere, and all I found on the kitchen table was a note.

_**Sonic,**_

_**I went home. I'm way too tired to keep waiting for you to finish your little "talk" with Amy. **_

_**I have work tomorrow so I need my sleep.**_

_**I just hope nothing's going on between you two because you've literally been gone two hours. **_

_**Whatever. **_

_**Rouge**_

That's what the note reads.

Oh crap...looks like I'm not finished yet.

I look at my clock...its almost 3:00 AM.

The sky's dark.

Rouge is probably asleep, but I can't wait another minute with Rouge thinking I just cheated on her, which is what it sounded like she thought in her note.

I didn't even call.

I ran straight over to _**Luxury Apartments**_, the complex Rouge lived in.

I walked into the door (Rouge had given me a backup key)

And walked over to her room. I knocked on Rouge's door.

**Rouge's POV**

I went to bed that night feeling stood up.

I mean, come on. It wasn't MY fault that pinky still had the hots for Sonic. That's HER problem.

Plus, I had work tomorrow and I was NOT going to be late again. That would result in them kicking me out of G.U.N.

Okay, so three AM, someone's pounding on my door.

I shoot up out of bed, thinking it's an intruder.

So, what do I do?

Well, what do you think an authorized secret agent working part-time for the governmet would do?

I run into my closet, grab the gun I keep in there (courtesy of G.U.N.)

And tip toe to my door.

I peek out my peephole, ready to shoot any creep trying to break into my apartment.

It's Sonic!

Ugh...

I open the door and put the gun down, rubbing my eyes, and looking at Sonic with tired, blurry eyes.

"Sonic," I say, my voice exhausted.

"What do you want? It's three AM, I have work tomorrow, are you crazy?"

Sonic shakes his head and comes inside.

"I'm sorry, Rouge, but I got your note."

I sit down on the couch in my adorable little pink pajamas with pictures of chaos emeralds all over them. (I love these pajamas—Topaz made them for me.)

"Wow, you did? Shocker, you can READ!"

I say, irritatedly.

I really don't wanna be rude to Sonic, but I am NOT a happy camper at 3 AM.

"No, listen," Sonic says.

He touches my shoulder.

"I swear, I didn't do anything with Amy. I really didn't. We just talked, like I said, and we both decided that we needed to move on. She's okay now, she doesn't like me anymore, and I don't like her. I promise. Would I lie to you?"

I take a minute to take in everything he just said. Mind you, it's 3:15, and my mind isn't really engaged at that time...

But still, he sounds honest.

"Sonic, are you serious? I don't want anything going on between you two if you're dating me."

Sonic nods, taking my hands.

"I promise. I promise I'm serious."

I cross my arms. After all, how do I know he's telling the truth?

Sonic must have seen the look in my eyes.

"Okay...maybe this will help you believe me." He says. His voice is soft and quiet.

He puts his hands on the sides of my face and pulls his lips to mine.

Whoa, that kiss woke me up!

C'mon, for three AM, that's a pretty nice kiss.

As we kiss, Sonic moves his hands down my body and puts them on my waist. I reach up and wrap mine around his neck.

The kiss lasts a while, like almost 40 seconds.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, a shy smirk on his face.

"Come here, you." I say, and I kiss him again. But after that second kiss, I get a grip, and stand up.

"Sonic, you gotta go. I've gotta get to bed, it's almost four in the morning."

Sonic nods.

He peeks out from my door and says,

"I love you,"

I can't help but giggle.

"I love you too Big Blue."

He closes the door.

I go to my bed, tucking the gun away in my closet again.

I climb under the covers and fall into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

**Extra: Amy's POV**

I was so glad Sonic had come that night. Now we were all going to be okay, and I could mature, grow up, and finally, finally, FINALLY move on!

Success at last!

And truthfully, there would always be a little spot in my heart for Sonic, but that didn't mean I had to think about him, did it?

So, the day after that, I went to Dairy Queen.

I was hoping to start my new forget-Sonic day by having a nice, big chocolate milkshake complete with whipped cream and a big red cherry on top.

Once I got my milkshake, I took it outside.

It was really nice out, as usual.

The months were leading into summer.

As I ate my milkshake (or...drank it...) I saw someone unexpected.

Shadow.

Okay, I could understand the park, but an _ice cream shop?_

Shadow wasn't inside though. He was sitting by the door on the concrete.

I don't think he noticed me come out, though. I kept watching him.

What was with Shadow showing up at weird places like this? (well, weird for _him _at least_._)

He was just...sitting there. All alone.

I finished my shake, and picked the cherry out of the bottom of my glass.

I licked the whipped cream off of it and bit the cherry off the stem.

I love cherries. They're my favorite fruit!

Once I was all done, I took the cherry stem and walked over to Shadow.

I plopped down by him, sitting on the concrete.

He _still _didn't seem to notice me!

"Um...hello?" I ask, waving my hand in front of his face.

Shadow blinked and then looked at me.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

Shadow sighs.

"Nothing." He mutters.

I shrug and put the cherry stem into my mouth.

In 4 seconds, I take the cherry stem out of my mouth. It is now tied in a knot.

Did I tell you that's a natural talent of mine?

Anyways, I held the tied-up stem with my thumb and index finger. This seems to catch Shadow's attention.

"You can do that?" He asks, seeming surprised.

I look at him with a smile.

"Uh-huh," I say.

Carelessly, I flick the little stem off into the parking lot.

Then I turn to him, placing both hands over my knees.

"Can you do it?"

Shadow looks at his feet.

"I...I've never tried it before." He replies quietly.

"Oh," I say, standing up.

"I'll be right back."

I leave a peculiar look on Shadow's face as I go back into Dairy Queen.

Shadow just stays out there.

I come back out to Shadow with a big jar ful of what?

Cherries, that's what!

I sit back down beside him and place the jar of cherries down between us.

"Okay," I say excitedly, yanking the lid off the jar and taking out a particularly plump red cherry.

I bite the cherry off the stem, and then I hand the stem to Shadow.

"Try it," I say with my mouth full, smiling at him.

Giving me the most suspicious look, Shadow takes the stem and slowly puts it into his mouth.

Shadow closes his lips and I can see his tongue racing around inside his mouth, trying to tie up the stem.

Finally he pulls the stem out of his mouth. And sure enough, it's tied in a knot!  
>"Hey, you can do it too!" I say, surprised.<p>

Who knew Shadow had such an interesting trait!

Then, he gets this sly smile on his face.

"I'll race you," He says, pulling out a cherry from the jar.

I return his smile.

"Bring it," I say, grabbing a cherry from the jar as well.

We sit outside of Dairy Queen, tying knots in cherry stems all day long.

Shadow's so cute!

Whoa...did I really just say that?

Mmm...yeah.

The End 3


End file.
